We All Are Killers
by imabfamous
Summary: "They all are going to deserve this. Each one of them deserves the death that is coming for them." A killer is on the lose at Mckinely and they aren't stopping until they are all in the ground.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Glee**

* * *

Everyone is a killer. It's the honest truth. Everyone has killed something in their life. It may be a bee, or an ant, or a fly, but we have all killed something.

Sometimes it's a person.

It wasn't supposed to come down to this. If it could be stopped, it would.

It's too late for that, though.

Each kid deserves this. All of them. There is a list of names of all the kids. They will each die a different way. Why?

Because they deserve it.

Sure, most of them are in the Glee Club, but that's who deserves it the most. There are some others, just because they have been wicked as well.

Like said before, everyone is a killer at least once in their life.

* * *

**My newest story! Sorry it is so short, but I don't want to give away who the killer is, or who is on the list. I've had this idea for a long time, and I can't wait to make it the best. There will be many deaths, and I really don't know if there will be a happy ending. Hope you all enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Glee**

* * *

"I'll see you later, Azimio." Dave Karofsky yells after his best friend. He reaches into his gym locker, pulling out his cell phone. He's glad to be back at Mckinely. All his friends are here, and they know. It's still weird, though. Azimio acts a little different towards him, but other than that, he doesn't say anything about him being gay.

It feels nice.

Kurt helped him a lot, and he really owes it to him. He wishes he was as strong as Kurt was, though. Kurt went through so much, and when Dave finally got what he had been giving to Kurt, he couldn't take it.

He sighs, putting more of his football junk in his locker. He hears a shuffle behind him. He turns over to look, but there is no one there. He shrugs, thinking nothing of it. The sound of a locker slamming scares him. He jumps, almost screaming out. Instead, he slowly closes his locker, walking around the corner.

"Hello? Anyone in here? Azimio, is that you?" he looks around, but there's nothing. Shrugging, he goes back to his locker. He stops when he sees that his phone and bag are no longer there. "Okay, who the hell is messing with me?" he slams his fist against the locker, trying to cool down. A movement catches his eye. He looks over towards the shower, slowly moving towards it. The lights go off, and he curses to himself. He looks back to the shower, and considers just leaving. He can't leave without his stuff, though. He continues towards the shower, and yells out when his foot hits a bench. He can barely see anything, so he uses his hands to guide himself towards the showers. He finally makes it in, only to see his bag laying on the ground. He slowly makes his way to it, and leans over to pick it up.

A rope wraps around his neck, and he barely has anytime to think before he's suspended in the air. His hand go to his neck, trying to move it do he can breath. He looks down, and the last thing he remembers seeing, is a black hooded figure.

* * *

Dave is found the next morning, when the football players come in for their early practice. The police arrive on the scene, declaring it a suicide. The killer holds their smile, hiding among the student body. No one has any idea it was them. Many of the kids are crying, one of them being Kurt Hummel. The killer smirks, knowing how much this hurts the small boy. The killer slowly moves away from the crowd, getting in their car. When arriving home, the killer makes their way to their room, pulling out the sheet of paper. Slowly, Dave Karofsky is crossed of the list. The killer smiles, because this is only the beginning.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Anyone wanna guess who the killer is? I'm not leaving many hints, and hopefully, it will come as a shocker of who it is. Thank you all for reading! Please read and review my other stories as well!**

**Until next time!**

**Kelsey**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own Glee**

* * *

"Okay, guys!" Will Schuester says as he walks into the choir room. Everyone falls quiet, waiting to hear what their teacher has to say. "I know you are all a little depressed about what happened to David. It was a terrible event that took place," everyone nods, agreeing with their teacher. "But, we have to let that go. David is in a better place now, and we all need to accept that"

"Now, let's prepare for sectionals! We are going to have to give everything we've got. Then, we have make it to Nationals again this year, but let's win it instead!" everyone smiles.

"Mr. Schue, what a fabulous idea! I have several song selections that we would all sing perfectly." Rachel says, standing. Santana rolls her eyes.

"You mean that you can sing perfectly. Sit down, hobbit, and let the real talent take over." Rachel slowly takes her seat next to Finn.

"Guys! Let's work as a team, okay?" Santana crosses her arms, reluctantly agreeing. "Now, let's start the day off with a lesson on classical music." the kids groan as they prepare themselves for another boring lesson.

* * *

Artie grabs his bag, trying to avoid the clutter as everyone else left. He usually was the last one, considering he was in a wheel chair. He waves good-bye to Mr. Schue, and heads outside. He doesn't see his moms car, so he just sits and waits. The sun is going down, leaving him very little light. Everyone else is gone by now, except Mr. Schue.

"Do you have a ride coming, Artie?" his teacher asks.

"Yeah, Mr. Schue. She's probably just running late." he replies.

"I can wait, if you'd like." his teacher responds.

"Nah, that's okay. I'm used to her being late." he waves his hand, telling his teacher to go. Mr. Schue waves goodbye and head to his car. Artie sighs. He's used to feeling alone. He's the only kid in a wheelchair in the entire school.

It sucks being an outcast.

There is a shuffle behind him, and he looks over curiously. He's about to wheel over, when his mom pulls up in her blue van.

"I am so sorry, sweetie! My meeting ran late! I hope you weren't out here too long." his mom rushes, jumping out of her car to help him.

"It's no problem, mom. We only got out a few minutes ago." he replies cooly. She smiles sadly at him, before strapping him in the back. He looks over by the school as she pulls away, swearing he sees a shadow.

* * *

The killer curses. He was supposed to come over to where they were hiding. Instead, Artie's stupid mom had to ruin the plan. The killer sighs. At least they know where he lives.

* * *

Artie pulls the covers a little bit tighter. He's a little spooked out from the scary movie he just watched. He knows he shouldn't watch them before bed, but he can't help himself.

He lies there silently, clapping the lights off. It's eerie in his room, and he tries to close his eyes, but he can't. There's a thump that comes near his closet. His torso flies forward.

"Hello?" his voice is shaky, but quiet. He's honestly afraid that someone's going to answer him. When he hears nothing, he slowly eases back down, trying to close his eyes. He's just about to sleep, when there is another shuffle. He tries not to open his eyes, but when he does, he can clearly see the figure standing beside his bed.

Before he can scream, they shove something into his leg. He can't feel it, but he knows it mustn't be good. They pull out the syringe from his leg, and he can see the white teeth smiling in the darkness. He's frozen in fear, and suddenly, he's becoming very sleepy. The person slowly comes down, and kisses him on the head.

"Sweet dreams." is the last thing he hears, before he's succumbed with darkness.

* * *

Cop cars surround the Abrams household. Whispers can be heard saying "It's another suicide."

The killer smiles, knowing that the kill was perfect. They stand among the rest in their pajamas, looking like any other spectator. Some of the other glee kids are here. Mercedes stands with Kurt, crying into each other. Brittney and Santana hold hands, watching as they bring the body out of the house. Mrs. Abrams cries, clutching her husband tightly.

"Can you believe this?" a bystander asks, looking straight at the killer.

"No, no I can't."

* * *

**Sorry for killing off Artie, but it had to be done eventually. So, who should be our next victim? Well, looks like we'll have to wait and see! I already know who the last four are going to be, but that's for me to know, and you to find out! Please review, and take more guesses on who you think it is! (As you know, it can't be Mercedes, Kurt, Santana, or Brittney, considering the killer was looking at them! That's your only hint!)**

**Until next time!**

**Kelsey**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Do Not Own Glee**

* * *

The killer smiles, loving how upset the whole town is. They all deserve it, and now Artie is slowly crossed off the list. The killer looks over it again, and decides who the next victim is. Thee killer is ready to show the town what a murder looks like. Smiling again, the killer grabs their bag, and makes their way to school.

* * *

There is a memorial service held in the gym for Artie and David. Some students cry, others sit in a eerie silence. Tina holds Mike's hand tightly, crying onto his shoulder. He holds her back, trying to hold in the tears. They never expected anything like this to happen.

After the service, Mike has to practically drag Tina to rehearsal. When they arrive, they see Rachel laying her head on Finn's shoulder, silent tears streaming down her face. He has an arm around her, quietly trying to calm her down. Santana is trying to calmly explain what happened to Brittney. Kurt and Blaine sit side by side, whispering something to each other.

Mike pulls Tina to two empty chairs. He sits her down and wraps an arm around her. The rest of the glee kids enter silently, still mourning their friend. Quinn is the last to come in, and she softly closes the door. Mike looks up as Quinn stands in the front of the room.

"Guys," everyone stops and looks at her. "I don't think Artie committed suicide." she says slowly. Mike looks at her like she's crazy.

"What do you mean?" Puck is the first one to speak. Quinn sighs.

"It's not like Artie. He was happy, and the most optimistic out of all of us. I just don't think he would do something like this." she says.

"Then what do you think happened?" Mike hears himself saying. Quinn looks at everyone in the room.

"I think he was murdered." there are a bunch of gasps that fill the room.

"That's crazy, Quinn. The police found the syringe and everything." Santana speaks up.

"I know, but I think the person who killed him, planted it there. How would he have gotten those drugs? Who would've given it to him? I think the person who did it, made it seem like a suicide." she says. Everyone stares at her in shock. The door opens, and Mr. Schue walks in. Quinn purses her lips together.

"What's going on guys?" he asks, making his way to Quinn.

"Nothing, Mr. Schue. We were all just talking about the fun times we had with Artie." she says, making her way to an empty chair. Nothing more is said for the rest of the time, and Mike can't help but feel spooked.

* * *

Mike holds Tina's hand as they make their way out if the school. It's very gloomy out, and it's about to rain. He helps Tina into the front seat, and she wipes away her tears. He pulls out of the school, and begins the twenty minute drive to Tina's house.

"Do you believe what Quinn said?" Tina asks abruptly, scaring him.

"What?" he replies.

"Do you believe what Quinn said? You know, about Artie being murdered?" she whispers the last part. He quickly glances at her.

"I don't know. It does make a little sense." he says.

"I think it's true. I knew Artie, and I don't think he would've done something like this." she comments. There is a silence, when all of a sudden, it starts pouring. He can't really see anything out the windshield, and he swears.

"I can't see anything!" he screams out, and next thing they know, they are hydroplaning. He tries to hold steady, but he can't help it when the car falls down into a ditch. He tries to move forward, but the car is lodged in.

"I don't have a signal." Tina says, hiding up her phone. He looks over and sees a cut on her forehead.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I just hit my head." she replies, using her shirt to wipe some of the blood.

"Maybe we should get out and try and push the car," he says. Tina nods, opening her door. It's still raining really hard and he can barely see in front of him. Tina follows him to the back, trying to push the car. "Why don't you go to the front, and step on the gas when I tell you to," she nods, moving to the front of the car. "Now, Tina!" he pushes, but soon realizes that she didn't push the gas. "Tina! Push the gas!" he screams again. Still, the gas isn't pushed. He groans and makes his way to the front of the car. "Tina?" he says when he doesn't see her. He walks closer, and can see blood flowing with the rain water. He moves to the front of the car, and his heart drops. Tina is laying on the ground, holding her stomach. "Tina!" he screams. He holds her up and she looks at him.

"Mike-" she tries.

"Shh, Tina. Everything's going to be okay." he cries.

"Mike, behind you." she croaks out, and he jumps up. He doesn't have any time to react before he's stabbed in the stomach. He doesn't get a good look at the figure before it disappears. He falls slowly to the ground, and he can faintly hear Tina screaming. He scoots closer to her, holding out his hand. She slowly puts hers in his, clutching it. He can hear his heart in his head, pumping softly.

"Quinn was right." he manages. Tina nods slowly, her eyes beginning to droop. Black begins to cloud his vision.

"I love you, Mike." she whispers.

"I love you so much, Tina." he gets out before being taken over by darkness.

* * *

The killer watches as both Asians die, actually feeling a little bit of guilt. That feeling goes away, as they get into their car. The drive home is silent, and right when they get there, the killer goes and gets changed, ready to have a nice meal with their family.

* * *

**Wow! I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. It was a little heart-wrenching to write it, but I managed. I love Mike and Tina, so it was a hard chapter to write. I also gave you more hints! The killer is a student at Mckinely! So, take more guesses if you would like! You don't always have to guess, but I like to see who you guys come up with! Quinn is getting very suspicious...I wonder what the killer will do ;) let me know who you would like to see die next! There are three people I will not kill for sure, though.**

**Until next time!**

**Kelsey**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Do Not Own Glee**

* * *

Kurt Hummel has never witnessed this much tragedy in his life. First Dave, then Artie, and now Mike and Tina.

He heard about Mike and Tina on the news. It was reported as a murder. Kurt was devastated. Tina was a very good friend to him, and Mike was as well.

He sits on the couch beside Finn, watching as the news, yet again, tells the story of Mike and Tina. Silent tears slip down his face as he watches.

"They were murdered." Finn mutters.

"Obviously, Finn." he spits back. Finn looks over at him.

"Don't you get it, Kurt? Mike and Tina were murdered. Quinn has to be right! Artie must have been murdered, too! Same with Dave! It all makes sense, Kurt. Think about it." Finn exclaims. Kurt looks at his brother.

"I don't want to think about it, Finn. I want to forget everything that's happened. I just want all of them to come back." his eyes well up with more tears, and he fleas the room.

He jumps on his bed, crying quietly. He buries his head in his pillow, wanting to escape the world. He closes his eyes tightly. Maybe, if he lets himself sleep, everything will go back to normal.

His phone buzzes, and he sniffles before picking it up. 'Rachel' lights up the screen, and he smiles slightly, pressing the answer button.

"Hey, Rachel." he says. He can hear the crying on the other side.

"Can you believe this? Mike and Tina?" she sobs again. Kurt can't help the tears that come down his face.

"I know. It sucks! All our friends are dying." he whispers.

"I can't talk to Finn! All he's saying is that Quinn is right! It's so depressing!" she cries.

"I know. That's what he told me, too. I don't want to think about this." he replies. Rachel sniffs on the other end.

"I'm scared. There is a killer on the loose, and there is nothing we can do."

"Why don't you come over and hangout for a little bit?" he says, laying back on his pillow.

"I think I will. I really don't want to be alone right now." she decides. Kurt says good-bye, and hangs up. He walks out of his room, making his way to the living room. Finn is still sitting, not paying attention to the tv. He looks up when Kurt enters the room.

"Look, Kurt, I'm sorry. I won't say anything else about it." Finn says. Kurt manages a small smile.

"Thanks," he walks over to the window and looks out. "Rachel's coming over. She doesn't want to be alone right now." Finn nods.

"Is she okay?" he asks, worry filling his voice.

"Why don't you ask _your_ girlfriend if she's okay." he says, rolling his eyes.

"She reacted the same way you did when I said the Quinn thing. I think she's mad at me." he replies. He runs his hands through his hair. Kurt's face softens.

"Sorry. I don't think she's mad at you, though. She's just upset about losing Tina and Mike." right then, the doorbell rings. Kurt floats over to the door, pulling it open to see a red-eyed Rachel. She sniffs, and he immediately pulls her in for a hug.

"Thanks for inviting me over." she whispers. She pulls away, and he gives her a small smile. She looks past him, looking straight at Finn.

"Hey, Rach." he says, and her whole composure cracks. She starts to cry, running into his arms. Kurt watches from the door, as his brother engulfs his best friend. He silently leaves the room, giving them a moment alone.

* * *

Rachel eventually comes to his room, and they cry together. They talk about Tina and Mike, and how much they miss them.

They are sprawled across his bed, and finally, he decides to put on a movie. He slips in Funny Girl, and Rachel smiles. They watch the movie together, holding hands. They both fall asleep, waking up when Rachel's phone rings. She looks at him sadly, before answering it.

When she hangs up, she smiles at Kurt.

"That was my dad. He wants me to come home now, before it gets dark." Kurt nods, getting up from his bed. He hugs Rachel, and she tells him that she's going to go say goodbye to Finn. He hugs her one last time, and sits on his bed. He hears the front door open, and close, and then a car engine starts.

He lays back down, trying to fall back asleep. When he does, he has the best dream. Everyone is alive, and everyone is happy. He's startled awake, though. He's not sure why, but he takes this moment to go brush his teeth. He is really out of it, and he can't really see.

"Kurt?" he hears. He looks over to the door and Finn is standing there.

"What?" he groans.

"I'm going to pick up mom. Her car is in the shop, and Burt's working late tonight." Finn says, holding up his keys.

"What time is it?" Kurt asks.

"Almost seven. I've got to go, but I'll see you when I get back." Finn smiles. Kurt waves goodbye to Finn, and turns back to brushing his teeth. He finishes, and goes back to his room. He lays down, but can't seem to fall asleep again. He opens up a magazine, reading silently.

A bang come from somewhere near the door, and Kurt looks up from his book.

"Finn? Carole?" he calls out. When there is no response, he looks at his magazine again. Another bang goes off, and he looks up, annoyed. "Finn Hudson, if you are trying to scare me, it's not working!" He screams. He huffs and goes back to reading.

When the bang sounds for a third time, he gets up. He throws the magazine on his bed, and stomps into the hallway.

It's really dark throughout the house, and Kurt shivers a little bit. He flips the light switch, and his heart pounds in his chest when the light doesn't come on. He's breathing hard, and he goes into the kitchen. It's stills dark, but the light from outside helps. He walks further into the kitchen, and grabs a knife.

He sees a shadow move in the living room. He gulps and takes a step in. All of a sudden, he is thrown to the ground, the knife flying out of his hand. He lands hard on the ground, knocking the wind out of him. He tries to get back up, but he's hit with something on the head, causing him to fall again. He looks over and sees the knife, and he tries to wiggle his way towards it. He grabs it, swinging it around to try and hit whoever is in his house. He sees the person, and right before he can hit them, they pull out their own knife, slicing at his arm. He gasps in pain, falling to the ground again.

He holds his arm, trying to stop the blood. The person is come back towards him, and he closes his eyes, awaiting the death that is sure to come.

The front door opens, and Kurt opens his eyes. The person is frozen, and Kurt tries to see who it is. This is no doubt the person that killed Mike and Tina, and maybe Artie. He can't tell because the killer has on a black hoodie, sweatpants, and combat boots. They have a ski mask on, also, making it hard to tell who it is.

"Kurt?" Carole's voice rings throughout the house, and the killer runs to the back door, looking at him one last time before he (or she) leaves. He moans, his arm still bleeding and his head pounding. He passes out, but not before hearing Carole scream.

* * *

He wakes up in the hospital. At first he's really confused, but then he sees a doctor walk in.

"Mr. Hummel, you're awake." the doctor says, smiling at him.

"What happened?" his voice sounds cracked, and he really needs something to drink. The doctor hands him a glass of water, like he read his mind. He chugs the water, loving the way it feels.

"You were attacked in your home. Your step-mom and brother found you. You have a minor concussion, and we had to put forty-two stitches in your arm. You have quite a crowd of people waiting to see you. Would you like to see some of them?" Kurt nods. The doctor leaves to get people, and Kurt looks at his arm. There is a bandage wrapped around it, and he can see some of the blood. He leans back, trying to take this all in. Finn and Rachel are the first ones to come. Rachel is crying hysterically, and Finn is holding her hand.

"Kurt! I can't believe this! You could've died, and I could've lost you forever!" she sobs. Kurt motions for her to come over, and he gives her a hug with one arm.

"I'm okay, Rachel." he says, and she wipes the tears streaming down her face. Finn kicks the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I should've brought you with me, then this never would've happened." he looks at the ground.

"It's not your fault, Finn. If you didn't come home when you did, I would've been dead for sure," Kurt explains. Finn nods. He gives Kurt a hug, and goes to send in the next group. "Can you guys send in Quinn?" he yells before they leave. Finn gives him a weird look, before being pulled away by Rachel.

There is a knock at the door, before it's pulled open. Quinn hesitantly steps in, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Hi, Kurt." she says, moving to the seat beside him.

"You were right, Quinn," he looks at her. "There is a killer on the loose, and he, or she, is trying to kill us. I believe you." Quinn nods her head.

"Good. Now, we just need to come up with a plan." she whispers, scooting closer to his bed.

* * *

The killer can't believe Kurt got away. Now, Kurt has many suspicions. Kurt will have to be terminated sooner or later, but it will have to wait until he's out of the hospital.

The killer makes their way down the hallway, waving at a nurse. The killer stops, just outside the door. The door squeaks as it opens, and the killer comes in. Kurt is sleeping silently in the hospital bed. There are balloons and stuffed animals scattered around the room. The killer places the flowers next to Kurt's bed. They take a note from their pocket, placing it in the flowers. The killer has to contain their laughter as they read the note.

___Next time, I won't hesitate to kill you._

* * *

**Okay, so I wrote this chapter two different ways, this way, and one where Kurt is killed. Then, I realized that I couldn't stand to kill Kurt off. He's one of my favorite characters. So, I came up with another idea, but you'll find out. I bet you all thought Kurt was going to die, but he didn't!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I love writing about Kurt, it comes so easily to me. Anymore guess on who the killer is?**

**Sorry for the confusions, but there is only one killer.**

**Until next time!**

**Kelsey**


End file.
